


danganronpa: free-for-all!

by zoroarks



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, request collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoroarks/pseuds/zoroarks
Summary: in an attempt to get back into writing fanfics without feeling like no one is interested, i've created a place where you can request just about any danganronpa drabble you'd like. i'm flexible, so just mind the rules, and make whatever requests you'd like. go wild!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	1. school regulations!

hey there guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! i'm really happy that you're interested in seeing what i've written, but if you're going to make a request of your own, please remember these incredibly simple rules!

**there are a few topics i won't tolerate...**

  * sexually explicit content (i'm a minor).
  * any pedophilia or incest.
  * senseless and/or romanticized abuse.
  * "genderbent" characters.



**...as well as a few headcanons.**

  * chihiro as a cis boy.
  * komaeda with girls.
  * ouma with girls.
  * tenko with boys.



more restrictions can and will be added as i see fit. i also reserve the right not to complete your request for any given reason, or for no reason at all. i know that sounds harsh, but i really want to be comfortable and have a good time running this whole operation, so i appreciate you understanding these restrictions. you may notice that i don't have rules against triggering content, and as such, triggering themes _may_ be present in these drabbles. if such topics do come up, i will _always_ add trigger warnings before the chapter itself, and i can also create a blacklist of specific triggers and/or triggering ships. just let me know what you need to be tagged, and i'll tag it.

now that all that serious stuff is out of the way, let's get into the fun part! as i mentioned in the summary, anything goes as far as requests. it's a free-for-all! if you're having trouble thinking about what you'd like to see, however, here's a few ideas of things that i'd love to write for you!

  * _most_ ships, both monoamorous and polyamorous. i'll do most platonic or familial relationships as well!
  * trans, nonbinary, and otherwise lgbt headcanons for all characters!
  * any genre, from fluff to angst (and everything in between).
  * aus! this includes things like slight canon divergence, non-despair aus, and even more complicated aus where the plot is entirely different. so long as the characters are from the danganronpa franchise, anything is game!



i might add more to this list later ... but, honestly? i'm having trouble thinking of stuff, too! because ... literally. these drabbles can be about anything! go off in the comments about what you want to see, and be as detailed or as vague as you'd like. i can't wait to see what you guys can't wait to see!


	2. für elise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tenkaede drabble for tenkaede! nondespair because i want them to be happy. this one's for you, lesbians.

tenko doesn't know very much about any music or instruments, least of all the piano. but in comparison to kaede, who does? in truth, this is just one of the reasons (and believe her, there are many) why she adores the ultimate pianist — not only does she admire any and all performers like kaede and himiko, but watching a girl do something so amazing, so beautiful, that she just barely understands ... it makes tenko's heart flutter! that's why, in her spare time, tenko likes to watch her classmate play the piano, always gingerly sitting on the edge of the bench as she watches, green eyes both softened and widened at the same time, _every_ time. of course, she's an energetic person by nature: even when she was a baby, she could never sit still, and even after putting much of that energy into neo-aikido, she's clearly a hyper, disruptive girl. essentially everyone has trouble dealing with her, both within the confines of the academy and in the world outside of it, because of what kaede has frequently referred to as her "passion." usually, people just find her annoying, but kaede always tells her otherwise ... and when such sweet words come out of such a pretty girl's mouth, of course tenko believes them. but despite this undying passion, despite this _boundless_ energy — whenever tenko comes to hear and watch while kaede practices her songs, she finds herself able to sit still and keep quiet for much longer than usual. (not because she's afraid or unwilling to act, but because she's completely awestruck by what she witnesses.)

kaede is in the middle of the _hammerklavier_ when tenko stalks in, and she continues to perform perfectly even once her attention is slightly divided, slender fingers skillfully navigating the keys while she plays through beethoven's most challenging composition. typically, nothing can distract kaede from her piano, not even her most basic needs to eat or sleep — and yet, whenever tenko makes her increasingly frequent appearances beside her, she finds herself more and more ... well, distracted. additionally, she's started to play songs that she thinks tenko would like to hear, rather than what she needs to be practicing — she doubts (hopes?) that the ultimate aikido master has noticed this, but she persists nonetheless. the second movement of this piece (which kaede is currently playing) is relatively charming and upbeat, but the third is much more sobering and melancholy ... so, shortly before that transition is made, the pianist switches gears by performing an abrupt stop. this seems to alarm tenko, who's just sat down at the edge of the bench, and she's about to ask what's the matter when kaede gives her a placating smile and beats her to the punch.

"chabashira-san ... you don't have to sit so far away from me, you know? i don't bite," the blonde points out, showing her classmate a gentle smile which (in combination with what she'd just said) immediately causes tenko to blush profusely. in fact, the other girl doesn't seem like she can force herself to say any words at all, and after a few moments of staring expectantly, kaede almost apologizes for being so forward ... almost. this time, however, it's tenko who speaks before she can actually start to part her own lips, and relief washes over the pianist as she listens.

"of- of course you don't! tenko just ... doesn't want to get in your way! how will you reach the piano if she's sitting too close to you?!"

this level of concern is endearing, and upon processing it, kaede can't help but chuckle. "don't worry about it," she says warmly, and she scoots over a little before using one of those skillful hands to pat the wooden bench, long fingers hitting the surface right beside her. still looking embarrassed beyond belief, tenko touches one of her own cheeks, wincing at how hot her face is ... but she doesn't want to turn down kaede's offer, so she sheepishly stands up and moves over, now sitting thigh-to-thigh and shoulder-to-shoulder with kaede. "that's better," the pianist chirps, which only seems to make tenko more flustered. she's always an affectionate person when it comes to other girls, but she always avoided doing this in case kaede would get mad at her, and ... now that they're doing this, something feels distinctly intimate about it, like being here to witness kaede's talent suddenly means much more than it had when she was sitting as far away as she could.

now that that's over with, kaede looks down at the keys, brow furrowing ever so slightly as she gets lost in thought and raises her fingers back to the keys. it is a little difficult to play with tenko so close to her, so she should probably go with an easier song ... something that's not too hard, but still as beautiful as the girl sitting next to her. suddenly, the perfect song comes to mind, and she begins to play another beethoven piece, one that she's sure tenko hasn't heard from her before: _für elise._ it begins astoundingly simple, then increasingly grows more difficult, but it's an intermediate song at most. she plays all the way through, which takes her about three minutes — and (despite her new, nervous energy) tenko is completely silent the whole time, although she does fidget quite a bit while she gets used to having kaede play past her, the pianist's arm so frequently moving so that the side of it brushes past and against tenko's own. once she's finished and retracted her hands from the keys to show that this is so, tenko immediately blurts out a question, seemingly unable to keep to herself for another moment. "what song was that? tenko's sure she's heard it before!"

always happy to teach someone about the piano, as well as the songs that have been so masterfully composed for its keys, kaede doesn't hesitate to answer in that calm tone of hers which always seems to help ground tenko's conflicting, rambunctious personality. "it's beethoven's bagatelle in a minor ... most people call it _für elise._ it's one of his most well-known compositions."

"huuuh?" tenko blinks, tilting her head as she looks over at kaede. she seems intrigued ... and all things considered, her next question isn't very surprising. "for ... elise? who's elise?!" it's an inquiry that some people might dismiss as foolish or unimportant, but since kaede knows the story behind the piece, she decides to indulge her classmate after all.

"people say that _elise_ is a misspelling from when the piece was transcribed. so 'elise' was actually named 'therese'..." in the middle of her own explanation, the pianist trails off. she didn't mean to do that, but it's so easy to get lost in tenko's eyes, especially when she's staring this attentively. there's something perfect about her green hues, their color gentle and their gaze piercing, and it's not until the aikido master saying something (kaede had missed the exact words) that the pianist snaps back to attention. she straightens up, clearing her throat softly as she's rescued from tenko's alluring gaze. much more of that, and she would've gone in for a kiss ... ahahaha. "sorry! where was i ... therese was beethoven's student. he was in love with her, so he made a song just for her. she turned him down when he asked her to marry him, though." once again, kaede's tone dampens near the end, but _this_ time, it's not because she's losing herself in her classmate's eyes. it's just that this story always depresses her, because she knows what it's like to pour your soul into your music, and she can't imagine how crushing it would be to have your heart broken after presenting someone with that. _no wonder beethoven bitterly added the more difficult measures once he'd been rejected._

tenko, for one, seems vastly unaffected by kaede's retelling. "well, tenko things it's a good thing she didn't agree to marry some degenerate male!" she huffs, arms crossed as she shuts her eyes and turns her head up, as if to spite the piano itself for making her hear a piece written by such a scummy man. she's completely oblivious to kaede's saddened state until the pianist says her next words, through which tenko slowly opens one of her eyes — it's as if she feels the need to check up on kaede, who's sort of slumped as she gives the keys her own sad smile.

"yeah ... i guess you're right. it's still a pretty piece, though."

alarmed by kaede's tone despite not completely understanding it, tenko turns all the way back to the pianist and makes a desperate attempt to backtrack, arms uncrossed as if she's debating whether or not she should touch the other girl in some way. "um ... um! t-tenko just meant he probably had ulterior motives, being a menace and all! if a pretty girl like you had written the song, it would be a completely different story!" this method, although the reassurance had been delivered quite awkwardly, seems to cheer kaede up much more effectively than either ultimate had anticipated. expression suddenly brighter than tenko has ever seen it, kaede turns back to the aikido master, taking hold of both of her hands in a move which (once again) neither of them had actually expected. their fingers fit together perfectly, and kaede gives an excited squeeze as she leans towards her classmate, who's sitting in place and blushing harder than ever while kaede nears closer.

"that's perfect, chabashira-san! i can compose something for you!" the pianist decides, inadvertently silencing any of tenko's possible objections with her brightest smile yet. just a little while ago, she was thinking about how she never makes songs for anyone, but ... right now, all she wants to do is channel everything she feels about tenko into a song that she can perform for her, offering her heart and soul in the best way that she knows how. if she does that, then maybe tenko will be able to feel how _kaede_ feels about her — and that's a hope that the blonde clings to as she gives tenko's hands a little shake. "i know exactly how i want it to sound. you'll love it!" okay, tenko definitely can't argue with that ... kaede is way too happy about it. so, despite feeling that she doesn't deserve it, she quickly nods in agreement, which makes kaede all the more enthusiastic. "great!"

the process begins right away, and since kaede only has fragments in her head, she lets tenko stay around while she works on it. the aikido master even gets opportunities to weigh in more than once, and kaede clearly takes her opinions to heart as she writes up seemingly incoherent strings of notes, as well as reminders for the final piece in her own shorthand. kaede can't hold tenko's hands while she works, but whenever one of her own is free, she reaches for one to grab without even thinking about it. for the first time, there's just as much of a bond between tenko and kaede as there is between kaede and the piano, and that makes the entire room feel much warmer. obviously, kaede can't complete the composition in one evening, but ... _they both feel like they got a lot closer today._


	3. no swimming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short komahina drabble for tenkaede! it's island mode ... as a treat. i know i already wrote one for you but. you asked for both, so i will write both.

komaeda knows he's a part of his class just as much as anyone else here is, but he still doesn't feel like he deserves to be with them on this island ... or at all, for that matter. sure, he won his place into the academy fair and square, all thanks to his luck — but this unexpected vacation with them all, it just feels like more than he deserves. sometimes, he's tempted to stay locked up in his cabin, isolated within the boundaries of the wall as if he's still back at home rather than in the tropics. he's tempted to do that, and he _would_ do it ... that is, if it weren't for one classmate in particular. hinata doesn't come and talk to him every day, but those days where he does are the ones that make going out feel worth it. it's an odd thing, he thinks, how a single person has inspired him to socialize with the rest of the class, to take off his favorite jacket and venture out of his air-conditioned cabin once a day, but komaeda certainly won't be complaining about it. as long as he can hope to see hinata, he has a purpose here, and that's more than he can usually say. he may be relaxed, but he hadn't actually gone into their island stay thinking he'd be happy, and it was hinata who proved him wrong. it's hinata who's been on his mind more than anything in the world these past few weeks, too. _hinata, hinata, hinata._

today, he just doesn't feel like venturing too far from his cabin by going to the store or the seaside — he has days like that, believe it or not, where he just doesn't feel enough determination to muster his energy and take some long trek around the island. instead, he's lounging by the pool, jacket off and bathing suit on, because he needs to combat the tropical heat _somehow_ even if he doesn't actually plan on swimming. one arm is slung lazily over his forehead, and his pale skin is slathered with sunscreen even though he's lying under the shade of an umbrella ... and, even though he's not really sleeping, his green eyes are gently shut while he thinks about god-knows-what. but evidently, it's pretty easy to draw him back into reality — all it takes is a pseudo-shout in a very familiar voice from across the pool. "komaeda!" the word, his name, he barely registers it. but he _does_ recognize hinata's voice, and that's why he opens his eyes, perks up a bit with a bounce of his fluffy mess of hair.

"hey, hinata-kun," he greets his classmate softly with a tiny smile on his lips, one leg drawn up habitually to his chest as he tilts his head and waits for the other boy to walk around the pool. "sorry ... i didn't see you coming." it's an easy apology, the kind that komaeda mutters all too often, the kind he just says without a second thought before cheerily moving on. "what's going on? do you want to hang out with me today?" he says it with more of a hopeful lilt than he realizes, and it causes hinata to give him a curious sort of look before nodding curtly. if komaeda hadn't looked excited, he certainly does now, and he grins childishly as he swings his legs over the side of the lounging chair, sitting straight and facing hinata excitedly. his body language, his face ... he could be the poster boy for attentiveness itself. "that sounds amazing! what do you want to do?" it's always questions with komaeda ... like he can't make a single decision for himself. luckily, hinata has no problem indulging him.

"you're sitting by the pool, right? i was thinking we could swim together."

usually, whatever hinata says makes komaeda smile, even if those smiles can be gauged on a scale from empty to overjoyed. right now, however, the lucky student simply shuts his mouth and recedes, physically leaning back a bit at the suggestion. it's like out of all the answers in the world, hinata picked the _singular_ wrong one, and now he has to deal with it as if he just picked the incorrect option in one of those dating games (not that he ever plays those ... or so he'd say, if anyone asked). so hinata is standing there in front of his classmate, frown deepening as he tries to calculate the best way to backtrack, when komaeda finally interrupts him before he can do anything at all. "i don't think swimming with me would be a very good idea ... but if you want to swim by yourself, then ... i won't stop you." and the brunette just can't _help_ but quirk an eyebrow at that.

"are you sure? it'd be pretty boring, watching me swim all by myself." he's trying to get komaeda to think again, to convince him to take it back and get in the water right with him. that doesn't work, though, and he doesn't even revoke a reaction beyond a sort of scared expression and shake of the head that make hinata's stomach twist all on their own. really, he can't imagine what's stopping komaeda from swimming with him — if he had to hazard a guess, he'd say the other boy is trying to protect him, shield him from that good-bad luck of his ... but what could possibly go _so_ wrong in the swimming pool? hinata thinks about asking, but takes note of komaeda's face and decides against it. he'll just have tone down the request, he thinks. come up with a compromise all on his own, since komaeda's too much of a pushover to help, much less suggest one himself. "okay, fine ... no swimming." _even though that's what the pool is here for._ that seems to relieve his classmate, but hinata isn't finished, and he sort of gestures with his hand to signal as such. "but it's really hot out right now. let's sit by the edge of the pool and put our feet in the water, okay?" at that, the anxious look on komaeda's features does return, but it's much more muted than it had been moments prior — it's the look of someone uncertain, as opposed to the look of someone who's on the brink of some kind of panic attack. and that improvement is good enough for hinata to feel comfortable with continuing. "come on," he says, pushing just a little forcefully, as he offers one of his hands. komaeda stares at it, eyes nearly crossing as he tries hard to focus on it for a few moments ... and then, he finally takes it.

it's too hot to sit right against each other, but intertwining their fingers atop the edge of the pool ... that's bearable. so it's in a comfortable silence which komaeda and hinata sit together, two pairs of legs dangling into the water as they switch between staring at the surface and taking shy glances at each other, both blushing when they do so at the same time and both pretending like it's just because of the weather.

it may be hot as hell today, but neither of them can imagine a more perfect vacation.


	4. first base — and i'm not talking baseball.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ishileon rights for an "anon" that totally wasn't katt. you're right, i'm doing god's work. <3 (also special thanks to meme for da setting.)

kuwata leon and kiyotaka ishimaru both attend hope's peak academy, and they're even in the same class! on the surface, the similarities between the two boys seem to end there. where kuwata lives to break the rules, kiyotaka lives to uphold them; where kuwata rejects his talent, kiyotaka embraces his; and where kuwata sees morality as a flexible array of grays, kiyotaka views the world in pure black and white. you don't really have to know either of them very well in order to _list_ differences ... and their similarities, on the other hand, are much more intricate, much fewer and further between. since that's the case, a stranger might think that the two of them wouldn't get along at all, or that they're just too different to be anything but sworn enemies; however, over the course of the school year, they've definitively proven otherwise. opposites attract, as they say, and a few chance encounters were all it had taken for the two of them to cultivate a beautiful friendship with each other. by now, just about everyone at the academy knows the two of them are best friends — and nearly just as many have realized that the both of them have started to wish they had something more, even if they're too shy and oblivious about it for all sorts of reasons. so, here they are ... about to begin their second year at the academy, and each pining relentlessly for the other.

still, they've never let flustered moods or too-long touches get in the way of their strong friendship, and part of being best bros is hanging out on the weekends! of course, most best bros don't hold hands, or cuddle at sleepovers, or give each other kisses on the cheek when they see each other — but that's still how the two of them have defined their relationship, and they're both seemingly satisfied to leave it at that. today, rather than having lunch or seeing a movie, the boys have decided (or, rather, _kuwata_ has decided) to spend the cool saturday evening at a bowling alley. taka had seemed a little apprehensive, since he's never been bowling before ... but kuwata hadn't needed to do all that much to convince him, and they chat comfortably while they walk there together, kuwata with his hands in his pockets and taka with his arms just a little stiff at his sides. they pay for rental shoes and a few games, splitting the cost evenly like they usually do, then go off to pick their balls and start up the game.

usually, kuwata is too impatient to teach anyone much of anything ... but when it comes to taka, like many other things, he always makes an exception. so, he patiently helps his classmate choose a bowling ball, sets up the game for him, and then brings him up to the lane to teach him how to play.

"uh ... not quite," the redhead confesses, scratching the back of his head as yet another one of taka's balls rolls into the gutter before it can do so much as knock down one pin. "but you're gettin' better! just ... try to make your wrist a little straighter. watch me one more time, okay?" taka, for one, seems somewhat dejected by his failure, but he still nods and steps back to watch once kuwata has retrieved his ball. honestly, kuwata isn't the _best_ at bowling ... he may be the sporty type (or, at least, he's meant to be), but he's the ultimate _baseball_ star, and bowling is a pretty far cry from a game like that. still, he can feel that familiar red gaze on him while he prepares to take his turn, and knowing that taka is watching his every move only fills him with determination — the determination you feel when you're in a position to impress your crush, which is exactly where kuwata feels like he is. so, he takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes for just a moment, then reopens them and steps forward to roll his ball at the pins. moving at an impressive speed, the bowling ball careens into the pins from straight down the middle, knocking them all over in one go. the little screen above their lane informs him that he got a strike, though he's too distracted by taka to pay any attention to the long, morbid animation it uses to represent this.

the reason he's so distracted is because ... well, because of the look on taka's face. it's enough to shut up even kuwata, because the other boy's eyes are so big and so full of adoration that the redhead can only stare with a slack jaw as his face develops a whole new shade of pink. "that was great, kuwata-kun!" he practically cheers, features upturned and happy as he thoughtlessly gives kuwata a celebratory hug. "you're just amazing at this!"

most of the time, kuwata can handle a compliment no problem. when they're come from kiyotaka? that's just another one of those exceptions. "ahahah, y—yeah ... it was nothin'," he stammers, too discombobulated to form a proper response or return his classmate's (admittedly) too-tight hug. "hey ... let's take a little break, okay? i'm kinda hungry, and they've got great cheese fries here. you'll love 'em." taka agrees with a curt nod, and they briefly abandon their game in favor of sitting together at the nice-looking snack bar. once kuwata has ordered the legendary cheese fries along with a couple drinks, he refocuses on kiyotaka and asks him a sudden question. "taka, d'you got the time? i forgot to charge my phone last night, so i don't even have it with me right now ... heh." he holds his breath for a moment after asking, then lets out a miniature sigh of relief when taka answers his seemingly out-of-the-blue inquiry without any protest.

"it's nearly six o'clock!" taka confirms cheerily, and kuwata seems to nod approvingly. curiosity instantly tugs at every fiber of taka's being ... but since his friend isn't saying anything, he decides to keep it to himself, although he falls a little bit quieter than before upon not being told. luckily, this doesn't last long — because pretty soon, a tray of cheese fries and a couple sods are slid across the counter, and leon slams down some cash so the two of them can eat. unlike kuwata, who immediately digs in, taka is more _polite_ about the whole thing ... but he enjoys the food, too, and you can tell by the satisfied look on his face while they eat and chat (kuwata often responds with his mouth full of food, but never kiyotaka). while they eat, the seconds are ticking by, those seconds are turning into minutes, and before they know it, it's finally six. and at six ... the bowling alley changes.

at first, the lights just go out. kuwata seems to have expected this, but taka is alarmed, and he all but jumps into the redhead's arms when they're plunged into momentary darkness. kuwata chuckles, and it's taka's turn to grow red in the face while kuwata chuckles softly. neither of them are completely focused on each other, though, since shortly after the regular lights go off, the black lights come on. suddenly, the entire bowling alley is bathed in color — the floor looks dark blue, the pins glow a flashy pink, and random neon shapes are splattered all over the place, turning the regular-looking bowling alley into a world of light and color. normally, taka would've gotten out of kuwata's arms by now ... but the sudden sights are too pretty and distracting for him to do so, and if kuwata's being completely honest, he's sort of happy that they are. he stays quiet and lets his classmate stare, though he's still working on their fries in the meantime, since he's already seen this before.

when taka finally finds it in himself to sit up straight, his lips brush against the edge of a fry that's hanging out of kuwata's mouth. he snags it with his teeth without thinking, since they've both been eating for a few minutes, and then they're both left to stare at each other, bathed in neon lights and pupils big in the relative darkness as they hold opposite ends of one cheese fry in their mouth. kuwata swallows what he already had in his mouth, though he was really gulping to gulp more than he was gulping to eat ... and in this moment, this _long_ moment, the world around them seems to freeze. in this moment, the only people in the universe are leon and ishimaru, and the two of them find themselves reaching a silent agreement as they nibble at the fry between them, chipping away at it until there's nothing left. at that moment, their lips touch for the very first time, both pairs of eyes peacefully shut as they share a tender kiss.

it can't last forever, and after a moment, they're breaking apart, taking deep breaths. the bowling alley's music, just as cheesy as their fries, hit their ears again, and their faces are both hot. at least their tiny smiles match just as well as their blushy features do. the silence between them is anything but awkward, so they let it stretch out for a while — that is, until impatient kuwata decides to break it, words coming much more slowly than they ever usually do. "hah ... wanna go finish our game?" he proposes, breath fast, and all taka can muster in response is a greatly-delayed nod, but confirmation is confirmation nonetheless ... so that's exactly what they do.


End file.
